Friends help each other
by YellowTartanSkirt
Summary: What would have happened if Lovejoy had changed his mind in the episode "Lovejoy loses it" and if he had decided to go to Felsham Hall with Jane instead of drinking alcohol with one of his fans?
1. Chapter 1

A few days ago I remembered the Lovejoy episode "Lovejoy loses it" and somehow I ended up writing a fanfiction about what I think should have happened when Jane suggested that she could cook something for them at Felsham Hall. But oddly enough it turned out to be a bit different from what actually happened in the episode….

This is my very first attempt to write a fanfiction and I am not a native speaker of English, too, so I´m terribly sorry for any mistakes I made!

I would appreciate it very much if you helped me to improve my English and my writing style by leaving many helpful reviews!

Thanks so much! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don´t own anything and I also don´t get any money for publishing my story here.

**Friends help each other**

She saw him immediately when she entered the pub. He was sitting at the bar with slumped shoulders, staring in his glass that was brimming with Scotch.

He has become so thin, Jane thought sadly. And he looked so much older. Uncertain of her welcome she approached him:

"Lovejoy?" "Ah Janey, nice to see you here", Lovejoy whispered with a half-hearted smile. At the sight of his face she had to suppress a gasp.

Why did I never really realize how lonely and unhappy he actually was? Why didn´t I want to help him before? Well, you know exactly why, Jane Felsham, a voice in her head said. You didn´t talk to him anymore because you thought that thus he would savvy that he hadn´t been a good friend to Tinker and Eric and that he had been too arrogant and priggish.

Suddenly Lovejoy felt her soft hand on his cheek.

And if she was true to herself she also had done it because she was so angry with him after he had made love to that unlikeable facilitator not only one but several times! Jane knew that she didn´t have the right to be jealous. They had never been nor would they ever be a couple; he was a free man. And she had had a few lovers herself in the past months. But she had to admit: Seeing him with that woman had felt like someone had cut her poor heart to pieces.

"What is the matter, Janey?" Lovejoy asked. It was then that she realized that she still touched him. Instantly she withdrew her hand and smoothed down her skirt nervously. "I´m sorry" she spoke under her breath and looked down. Therefore she didn´t see the worried glance Lovejoy shot in her direction. With a bit of imagination one could have also seen a deep, intense longing in his eyes. But after a second he blinked and stared into his glass again.

"Lovejoy? When have you last actually had a meal? And when was the last time that you have slept properly?" Her voice was gentle and caring but Lovejoy wasn´t in the mood to listen to another person who wanted to tell him what to do. So he only shrugged but didn´t look at her. "You know you should go home and rest. Even though you´re famous now, you have to sleep! You are not better than the rest of us, even if you think that. If I were you I would…"

"I don´t want to know what you would do, Lady Felsham! I´m quite capable of looking after myself, thank you very much!" he interrupted her brusquely.

Damn it. Why had she said those last words? They were true but she didn´t help him by upsetting him even more. She just had to get him home so that he could rest…

Suddenly they heard another voice from the end of the pub: "Lovejoy? Is it really you? Could I get an autograph? I adore you! Every week I can´t wait to see you on screen!" The woman seemed to have drunk too much alcohol because she spoke with a slur. She went to them, ignored Jane completely and pushed her aside roughly so that she then was standing between them. Jane thought she looked utterly stupid with her wild, blond locks, the bright red lipstick and with her yellow short skirt that revealed far too much of her thin but beautiful thighbones. Smiling broadly the stranger sat down on Lovejoys lap and lightly rubbed over his shoulders and chest. "Hello lovely Lady. What is your name? I´m afraid I don´t have a pen with me." He apparently found that woman more interesting than Jane.

"Lovejoy, really! You have to stop this! If you go on like this you´ll collapse someday! Tell you what. You come home with me and I´ll cook us something nice. And after that you can sleep in my bed. I´ll sleep on the sofa of course. Please! Let me help you! I only want to help you!"

Lovejoy sat still for a moment and looked from Jane who eyed him with friendly, pleading eyes to the weird woman who now let her hands slowly travel down his body. He tensed and Jane began to hope that maybe he would come with her. But then the fan started giggling childishly and kissed Lovejoy passionately on the lips. He was so surprised that he didn´t pull back but he also didn´t respond to the kiss.

That was all too much for Jane. Even though she didn´t want to she felt the sudden urge to cry. So she angrily stormed out of the pub without saying another word. By the time she sat down in the car the first tears were already streaming down her face. Hastily she started the car and was about to drive off when Lovejoy ran in front of it and shouted that she should stop. "Go away!" she yelled desperately. But he didn´t move. Then the other woman came out, too. Oh no! Those two were the last people on earth she wanted to see now. Why couldn´t they just leave her alone?

Alright, calm down Jane. They are not supposed to see you so weak! Stop crying! He is just another idiot you have fallen in love with. There are so many men in the world who are better than he is! If he prefers the company of such a bitch to being with you, you should just wish them good luck and never see them again.

"Janey! Listen to me!" Lovejoy opened the door of the car, fell on his knees and took her right hand in his. He held onto it even though she tried to withdraw her hand from his. "Please look me in the eye!" She didn´t know why but she obeyed and sat still. "Janey" he whispered softly and eyed her lovingly. "I´m so sorry."

Those were the only words spoken. But he had said it so seriously and calm! Somehow she understood what he wanted to say. He wanted to apologize for every little thing he had done wrong these past weeks. And she believed him. She could see it there in his eyes that he truly was sorry.

Suddenly she saw only him. The Lovejoy she had come to know. The Lovejoy she liked so very much. Her best friend! Not the one he had seemed to be lately. Jane looked in his eyes. They seemed to be able to change the colour whenever the sun shone from a different angle at him, she thought. The only thing she wanted now was to hold him close. But she shouldn´t trust him completely, at least not quite yet. When Lovejoy saw her lips curve into a small smile he had to smile, too.

"I really would like to go to Felsham Hall with you. Otherwise I couldn´t taste that delicious food of yours" he said simply. "That is, if you still want this terrible TV star in your house."

Jane hesitated for a moment and looked over to the strange woman who seemed to watch them intently. "No I don´t. I don´t want this TV star in my house anymore, Lovejoy."

His smile disappeared slowly. Of course! What did he think!? That he only had to smile at her and they would be friends again?! Lovejoy thought. "Oh. Okay. Then I shouldn´t hold you up any longer." Hesitantly he stood up and turned away.

"The only one I want in my house, Lovejoy, is you the way you are. My best friend! The most important person in my life!"

He froze where he stood. Had she really just said that? Or was he already drunk and he had imagined it. He was the most important person in her life? But how could that be? Why did she have so many lovers then? Why didn´t she want to be together with him instead? The idea of them both being a couple hadn´t seemed absurd at all that night in Scotland. That beautiful, beautiful night! If only Eric and his girlfriend hadn´t come. Who knows? Maybe they would have been involved after that. Maybe they would have been happy. And all those idiotic problems with other lovers and now those misunderstandings with his stupid career wouldn´t have come up.

There she sat, this beautiful, elegant Lady, and smiled at him. So he smiled back, walked around the car and took a seat next to her. "Won´t you say goodbye to your friend over there?" Jane asked, still a bit jealous. "No, I won´t. I´m sure she can find another hero easily. And she is definitely not my friend. I only met her a few minutes ago! Only you are and Tinker and Eric of course."

They drove in silence for a while. Then she said: "You´ll have to apologize to them. All their lives they have been there for you and they have supported you, no matter what. I can understand that they are angry with you now after you have treated them like bloody idiots! One thing I can assure you: it won´t be easy for you to make them forgive you!"

Lovejoy sighed exhausted and rubbed his eyes. "What about you? Have you already forgiven me?" "No I haven´t, Lovejoy. But then, I can never stay angry with you for long. I don´t really know why myself, though."

After a second he whispered: "Because you love me." "What?!" She asked shocked and almost forgot to look at the street instead of looking at him. "Because you love me, Janey. And I love you! It´s just that we´re probably not meant to be together. But that still doesn´t stop me from loving you. And I don´t mean by that that I simply fancy you or that I just find your body very attractive. No. I mean that I´m madly, truly, deeply in love with you!" Lovejoy answered with a steady voice. He didn´t know whether he had risked too much by saying those things. Nevertheless he was relieved.

Jane was very quiet from then on. But she didn´t deny loving him either and thus hope rose in Lovejoy´s heart that maybe, only maybe there was still a chance for the two of them to get together. It was a tiny one, but still a chance that could be used.

They still hadn´t said anything when they arrived at Felsham Hall. And like every time Lovejoy saw that big, majestic building he felt at home. Together they entered the house and while Jane cooked dinner, Lovejoy went into the bathroom, had a shower and put on an old pyjama suit of Alexander. The blue thing was much too big for him but it had to do.

It was already nine o´clock when he went down to the kitchen. Jane was deep in thought and so she jumped when he suddenly hugged her from behind. He looked over her shoulder to see what there would be for dinner: Bangers and Mash. "Mhhh it smells delicious, Jane." "God´s Lovejoy you´ve startled me. We can eat now." And with that she wormed her way out of his embrace and filled their glasses and plates.

Hungrily Lovejoy gulped down the food and she watched him wondering how on earth he could eat so much. When they had finished Jane stood up to do the dishes. "Thank you for dinner, Janey. That was the best I´ve eaten in ages. "Jane laughed: "Only because it´s such a long time ago since you´ve last had something proper to eat." Then she went into the kitchen and Lovejoy followed her to give her a hand but she told him to sit down on the couch and to close his eyes for a few minutes. At first he wanted to protest but he gave up very quickly and sat down on her settee, wondering what in heaven´s name he had done to deserve the company of such a wonderful woman.

Later Jane came into the sitting room to join him. She stopped abruptly when she saw him lying there like a little child and apparently half asleep. So she sat down next to him, stroked his cheek and said in a soft voice: "Lovejoy. Wake up! Go up in my bed. It is more comfortable there." He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Janey? Would you go up there with me and sleep by my side? Please" and he took her hand in his and kissed her wrist. His soft touch made her heart race and she shut her eyes tightly in an effort to stay calm. How much she loved his lips. Jane couldn´t stop imagining how it would be like and feel like if they touched her in other, more intimate parts of her body. Those thoughts made her blush furiously.

"I don´t think that this is a good idea, Lovejoy", she whispered. "Oh come on. We won´t do anything but sleep. I could rest so much easier if you were there. Please!" and he grabbed her other hand, too, and led her upstairs to her bedroom. There was still the big double bed that she had once shared with her ex-husband Alexander. As they stood next to the bed he looked at her questioningly. Lovejoy hadn´t really thought that she would lie down with him but at least he had tried to persuade her. Oh, how he longed to be closer to her!

To his surprise she said: "Alright, you can go into the bathroom first. And then I will and after that I´ll sleep next to you if you promise that we really will sleep! Because I still think that sleeping with you doesn´t make the situation any easier." "Okay, I promise. But I would like you to go to the bathroom first so that I can´t nod off again before you´re with me like in Scotland." He also muttered: "I don´t think sleeping with you makes it easier but it doesn´t make it more difficult either and it could be fun." But Jane had heard him and shot him a warning glance before leaving the room. "Alright, alright I´m sorry" he said innocently.

When he later came out of the bathroom she already lay in bed and looked at him shyly. She was very nervous. Why is she so afraid? Lovejoy asked himself. I mean, there is nothing I can see now that I haven´t seen before. He didn´t know what to say so he just slipped under the covers next to her and stared at the ceiling. She cleared her throat: "Well, I suppose we should turn off the lights then." "Yes we should." And so they did.

"Jane?" Lovejoy asked into the darkness. "Yes?" Her voice was slightly higher than usual. "Come here!" and he opened his arms to her even though she probably couldn´t see them. "What? No! Lovejoy! Stop it or I´ll go downstairs!" Slowly he turned to her, stroked over her arm and after that over her shoulder gently before drawing her to him cautiously.

All the time Jane lay stiffly. She didn´t want all this. Well, she did want it but it just wasn´t the right thing to do! She knew she wouldn´t be able to resist this time if he kissed her again like in Scotland and she also knew that it would only end in a disaster. And she would be hurt! Very hurt, for she would not only lose her lover if things between them didn´t work out but her best friend as well. Jane wasn´t sure if she would be able to bear the pain. Lying here with him was one big mistake! She should leave him immediately! But her body didn´t seem to obey her brain. His tender touches left her speechless and she suddenly found it extremely hard to breathe.

Thus she found herself lying in his arms rather quickly. Her head rested on top of his warm chest and he had his one arm around her hip while his other caressed her cheek. She drew him even closer. Lovejoy kissed her forehead fondly and whispered: "Goodnight my Lady." This made her laugh softly.

Surely I´m the luckiest man in the whole world right now, Lovejoy thought. Oh, her small body is so soft and warm! He just loved everything about that woman. Her smile, her smell, her extremely attractive body, her kindness,….just everything.

Jane´s thoughts were almost the same. She thought about how secure she felt in his strong arms and how perfect her body curved into his, how reassuring his hand on her waist was. She somehow seemed to truly belong there.

Lovejoy inhaled deeply and they drifted off to sleep very quickly, both very happy and content. But they were also afraid of the next morning because then they would have to clear all the mess in their relationship that they had done that night by sharing a bed in a way only lovers would, even though they still tried very hard to think that they were not. Because their love wasn´t about having sex but about knowing they had found their soul mate. Their hearts needed each other like the two legs of a human being. One can´t walk properly when the other is missing. And even if one finds another lover he or she will only be able to serve as a stick. It will help one to walk again but it will never belong to one as much as the real one.

This is the end of my short story about Lovejoy and Lady Jane for now. But if there is somebody who doesn´t think that this fanfiction is extremely bad and who would like me to write more about the two of them, I could write another chapter. Then it would probably be M-rated!

Thank you soooo much for reading! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_I´ve finally got to write the ending of my short ff and here it is!_

_But at first I´d like to thank CaptainAlice for her lovely review so this chapter is dedicated to her! _

_I´m still very sorry for every mistake I made. I really tried to avoid it._

_Warning: I have changed the rating to M just to be on the safe side._

_Enjoy!_

They woke the next morning, tousled from sleep. He smiled at the sight of her. Jane was a mess. But she was HIS mess. Well, not exactly his mess, only almost. He would do anything for her if she just forgot about all problems that could come up and let her heart decide what to do next, not her brain.

„Morning, Janey. Had a good night´s sleep?" She sighed at that. „Yes, actually I had." „Why the sigh though?" „Oh don´t you see, Lovejoy? We shouldn´t be doing this!" „What exactly?" „Sleeping next to each other and….and…" „And what?" „Oh, I don´t know….cuddling and…..oh never mind. I should get up!" Alarmed he hugged her tighter to stop her. „No stay. Just a few more minutes, please!" How could she not do what he wanted her to do when he looked at her with these impressive pleading eyes of his? „Oh alright. But not too long."

With that she nestled into his warm, broad chest again. While Lovejoy stroked over her spine he eyed her intently. Her creamy, white skin, her red lips, her small neck and her long, black lashes. She was perfect! Her blue eyes always reminded him of the deep, wild ocean but he couldn´t see them now because she had closed them. And of course there was also her trendy, short, reddish hair. A strand of it fell into her face and he tentatively tucked it behind her ear. That made her smile softly and she seemed to ease up a bit.

He kept on admiring her when she softly whispered: „I worried about you, Lovejoy. I really did." „I´m sorry, Jane, honestly." She opened her eyes and he stared into her bright blue orbs. „At first I didn´t like the thought of being famous but then….I don´t know. I suddenly seemed to be familiar to people. They liked me and thought I was a better divvy than others….I suppose I was flattered. They devoted attention to me." „Are you suggesting that you didn´t get enough attention of Tinker, Eric and me?! Because I still think that you are unfair when you say that. They´ve always been so good to you! And I hope I have been a good friend to you, too, because I can´t tell you how much your friendship means to me!" He stroked her cheek. „Of course you have been a good friend to me. It´s just that…well we´re friends." „You mean we´re ONLY friends?" Jane´s voice was soft. Her heart broke a little bit as his eyes didn´t twinkle anymore and he looked rather unhappy. They were quiet for a few minutes. „ Everything is alright, Janey. Please just…don´t feel sorry for me. I understand that you only like me as a friend and that´s perfectly fine with me." Jane chewed her lip. „Lovejoy, it´s not like I don´t feel more than friendship for you because I do. It´s just that…it´s probably best if we only are friends. Do you understand what I´m trying to say?" Lovejoy stared at her bemused and released her a bit from his tight grip to be able to look into her eyes directly. So many thoughts entered his mind. Had she just really told him that she felt more for him than she had always shown? But why say it now and not all those weeks ago in Scotland or even before that when they had almost kissed outside that Chinese restaurant? They had kissed then, yes. Even more than one time but never had she talked about the way she felt. „No, Janey, I don´t get it. I mean, I have understood that you didn´t want…well all this when you were still married to Alexander." He gestured vaguely to their now intertwined fingers. „But I do not get why you won´t let us become lovers even though you just said that you like me very much. You´re single again now, aren´t you? You don´t have to feel alone because of Alex anymore! And still you´re trying to keep me at arm´s length. There is no rhyme or reason in this, is there?"

She breathed out sharply and fixed her eyes on their hands. Slowly she traced the lines and curves on the back of his hand while apparently thinking about what he had said. When she looked up, something about her had changed. Her eyes were darker now and filled with emotion. „Maybe you´re right." Jane lifted up her hand and caressed his cheek. „I am just so afraid of losing you!" „I could never leave you, Jane, no matter what!" „Please, Lovejoy, let me finish. I am so scared to lose your friendship. I know that maybe we would be very happy-" „I´m sure we would!" She glared at him and he was quiet again. „But if it didn´t work out…you can´t tell me that everything would be the same as before. Even if we wouldn´t argue all the time or wouldn´t hate each other we still would never be as close as we are now again. And I don´t want to risk that. Everything has been good all the time. Why change it now?" Slowly Lovejoy took her hand that rested on his cheek in his and gently kissed it. He began at her fingertips, travelled to her palm and ended at her sensitive wrist. She stopped breathing and could do nothing but stare at his beautiful face. „What sense does life make if we never risk anything? Sometimes we have to venture much to get something even bigger and better back in return, Janey! We could be so very happy! Just think about it." He hesitated before reluctantly saying: „Jane, you´re the person that is dearest and most important to me and I enjoy every single second that I am with you. And these seconds seem to be too short, too. I´d like to be with you forever more. I can´t imagine life without you!"

Jane´s eyes filled with tears and she desperately tried to stop them from streaming down her lovely face. „Please stop it, Lovejoy. We can still get up now and pretend that nothing has ever happened." She put her index finger on his lips. But that turned out to be a very bad idea because he started kissing the tip of her finger. Her skin felt so good and it tasted so delicious that he slowly sucked her whole finger into his mouth and bit it gently. This time she could not suppress a small moan. Her eyes fluttered shut and her whole body seemed to be electrified.

She almost felt sad when he pulled back to ask: „Why don´t you trust me? Why are you so scared?" A small tear rolled down her right cheek and he wiped it off. „It´s just that….I do trust you but…when I was a young girl I saw my best friends parents split up after a very terrible argument. That shocked me because I had always thought they were the cutest couple in the world and it was then that I swore never to trust anybody enough to be able to be hurt by them. But when I met Alexander I thought that maybe risking being vulnerable would be worth it, you know. And then he left me. It wasn´t only his fault that our relationship didn´t work out but he still left me. I can´t describe how awful that has been and how incredibly much that has actually hurt me. I guess I´m rather good at hiding my feelings ´cause nobody seems to know how broken my heart really is. Those weeks ago I have again sworn to never rely on somebody that much and never to give anybody my already broken heart again. And now you´re here and I´m just about to make the same mistake again! For that´s what it is: a mistake!" Lovejoy didn´t know what to say anymore so he stuttered: „But, Janey…sure you, …sure you don´t want to be alone all your life long. Life´s too short to waste it like that. What if I swear that I will never hurt you? Tell me what I have to do to give you the courage to trust me, to trust us?"

Jane thought about it for a moment. Maybe he was right. Life really was short. And if she was true to herself she didn´t want to die a lonely woman, too. She felt his hand lift her chin so that she had to look at him. „Jane Felsham, I love you! I adore you more than anything in the world. I reassure you I will do anything within my power to make you the happiest woman in the whole world, if you would only open your heart to me." Jane looked away again. Then she whispered a bit self-conscious: „Lovejoy?" „Yes?"

„Kiss me!" He was so thunderstruck that he thought he had misunderstood her but then she captured his lips in a passionate kiss that showed all the longing that had built up in them over the years and he quickly stopped thinking, tried to dwell only on sensation. Lovejoy drew her thin body closer to his and lightly rubbed over her shoulder blades. Jane opened her mouth to let his tongue thrust inside and stroked her tongue with his. She tasted of honey and tea. Lovejoy already felt slightly dizzy when Jane became more and more forward. She pulled him into the cushions and lay half on top of him while unbuttoning his pyjama shirt as fast as possible. When they finally broke the kiss for lack of air he said: „Janey, we don´t have to do this now if you´re not completely sure. I don´t want you to regret anything in the morning!" "It is alright, Lovejoy. I want it as much as you do. I love you! Actually I have for a very long time now. So be quiet and kiss me again!"

And that´s what he did. They snogged many minutes while undressing each other. Jane gasped for breath when he licked at a very sensitive spot at her neck. His hands had already travelled down her body and he cupped her left breast lovingly. His mouth followed his hands soon after that and he ran his tongue over her stiffened nipple. His hand brushed her hip. Jane moaned and pressed his head closer to her body. She stopped thinking completely when he suddenly caressed her inner thighs and impatiently took off her underpants. "Oh my god, Lovejoy…" He then bent down and licked her hardly until she cried: "Come to me, Lovejoy! Please, I´m ready!" When he looked at her she could see the lust in his eyes but also that he was trying not to rush her. "Please, darling. I love you!" That made him lose control entirely and he joined her. Lovejoy moved cautiously on top of her, anxious not to hurt his Jane. He thought he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life than her arching under him, bathed in sweat and groaning his name over and over again. When they both finally came, stars seemed to explode in front of their eyes and he slumped down on top of her, exhausted but very, very happy. While they still tried to control their ragged breaths Jane whispered: "I love you, Lovejoy! You can´t imagine how much! Please stay with me. Don´t leave me alone!" Lovejoy kissed her sweetly on the lips. "I will stay, forever if you want me to. I´m yours, honey! I have always been and will always be for I love you more than anything in the world." They smiled softly at each other before falling asleep in each other´s arms.

Fin

_So this is it! I hope you liked my fanfiction. Thanks so much for reading. I´m very grateful for reviews! If you have noticed any mistakes, it would be so very useful for me if you corrected me. ;D_


End file.
